Organization's little girl
by MiSs DaYdReAmEr
Summary: "You brought a kid!" "Look, I'm sorry!" "Xemnas will be pissed!" "Keep it a secret, please?" "Demyx, you're an idiot." Blah... probably no pairings... and I think the story is better than this description. :P
1. Demyx isn't stealthy

I don't own kingdom hearts. Just my OC. :3

* * *

It was already late, and everyone in Castle Oblivian was sleeping. Nothing was heard. But someone arriving very late.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. _this person thought.

_I hope no one hears me._

He wore Organization 13's cloak. He also had his hood on, praying no one would catch him. He hid something under his cloak, something that would get him into deep trouble if anyone caught him. He kept looking around. Finally, he reached the hall his room was in. He was just a few steps away, until someone turned on the lights.

"What're you doing up so late Demyx?" the person said.

The other man turned around slowly, and saw the young keyblade weilder.

"U-Um, I was... Thirsty! Yeah, so I went to get some water." Demyx said.

"Why do you have your cloak on then? And your boots?"

He started panicking and was desperately trying to think of something to get him out of this mess. But, the thing he was hiding started moving. And both of them heard a yawn.

"Where are we Demy?" a little voice said.

They both jumped. Demyx quickly grabbed Roxas, went into his room, and looked the door.

"Demyx? What's going on? What're you hiding?"

He pulled his hood down and sighed.

"Roxas, man. Do you promise not to tell anyone? And I mean ANYONE?"

Roxas nodded. Demyx gulped and revealed under his cloak, was a little girl. Roxas's eyes went wide and snapped his head at Demyx.

"YOU FBRAFUGHT FA FKID?"

* * *

ehehe... yeah...if you don't know what happened, before Roxas yelled Demyx covered his mouth. anyways it's short but i'll write more later... reviews? :3


	2. Explaination please?

I don't own Kingdom Hearts! :3

Recap: Demyx tried sneaking in with a kid, Roxas caught him and such.

* * *

"Roxas, man! Don't yell!" Demyx whispered.

Roxas sighed and moved Demyx's hand away.

"*sigh* I don't know whether to be mad at you or be scared for you." Roxas said tiredly.

Demyx hung his head. He then remembered who he was carrying that made him and Roxas have this conversation.

"Mika? Hey, are you alright?" he asked the little girl.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Mm!"

He chuckled and put her on his bed. Roxas finally got a good glance at her.

She looked to be around the age of 6, she wore a black and white dress with baggy long sleeves, her hair was black and short, and she had very bright blue eyes. The only thing was she had no shoes. Just socks that went up to her knees.

"Um, why doesn't she have shoes?" Roxas pointed.

Demyx looked at her feet and looked at her.

"I forgot to buy you shoes. Sorry Mika." he said.

Mika just looked at him and smiled. She stood and patted his head. He looked at her and smiled.

"So, you still need to explain things to me." Roxas cut in.

"Oh right!"

Demyx sat Mika down on his laps and she laid on his chest.

"Roxas, this is Mika. She lived in Twilight town with her...Uncle." he could barely say the last word.

Roxas looked at Demyx clutching his fists.

"What was wrong with her being there?" Roxas asked.

Demyx calmed and chuckled.

"There was nothing wrong. Absolutely nothing. The town is a nice place and the people are nice too, the only problem was her Uncle." he smiled.

"But why did you bring her here? And what was wrong with her uncle?" Roxas asked now very confused.

"Well, I'll just tell you everything from the beginning."

*FLASHBACK*

_Twilight town~_

_"Man, I really thought I was getting a break today." young Demyx whined._

_He walked around bored._

_"There's not a single heartless here anyway! And I thought this was Roxas's job!" he yelled to himself._

_"AAH!"_

_Demyx heard a little scream. He turned and about ten heartless were chasing a little girl. He sighed and took out his sitar (sp?)._

_"I'm seriously not cut out for this."_

_And he went and killed the heartless. He turned and saw that the little girl was hiding in a corner shaking in fear._

_"Hey, you alright?"_

_She looked at him, she was crying. He sighed and went up to her, and pat her head._

_"Look, see? I'm not a bad man." he smiled._

_She wiped her tears and looked at him. She stared at him for a moment not sure of what to do. Finally, she got up and smiled._

_"There! Ya see? I'm not so bad!"_

_She giggled._

_"Alright kid. I have to go now." he said._

_He turned but she grabbed on his cloak. He looked down and she didn't want to let go of him._

_"I'm sorry but I have to go."_

_Her eyes started getting teary and Demyx panicked._

_"B-But, I'll come visit you! Yeah!" he said quickly._

_Her face brightened and she let go. She held out her pinkie towards him._

_"Promise?" she said in a small voice, almost inaudible._

_Of course, he heard it and he was about to tell her that he couldn't promise, but he looked at her eyes which were pleading to him to promise her. He sighed and extended his pinky and grabbed hers._

_"Promise."_

_Her smile couldn't be any wider. She hugged him and ran off._

_He scratched the back of his head and sighed. (A/N he sigh's alot :3)_

_"Now what did I get myself into?"_

_And with that, he opened the dark portal and went home._

_~Weeks Later~_

_It was a bright and warm day in Twilight town. And the little girl waited in the same spot were she had met the strange man in black. From that day, she would go there and wait there all day for him to come. Even if he hasn't yet, she would just go the next day, and wait again._

_"Mika?"_

_She looked back and a girl years older then her was walking by with some grocery bags. Mika smiled and waved at her._

_"What're you doing here?" the girl asked._

_Mika shrugged. The girl sighed._

_"Alright then, tell your Uncle I said hi." she smiled._

_Mika's smile turned into a frown, but she nodded. The girl left her and she was alone again._

_"So your name's Mika?"_

_She turned to the familiar voice and saw Demyx. Her face brightened and got up quickly and hugged him._

_"Haha I didn't think you would miss me." he chuckled._

_She looked up at him and giggled._

_"So what do we do now?"_

_She thought about it and pulled his cloak._

_"Alright alright I'll follow you." he sighed._

_She giggled and ran towards the market place._

_~Weeks passed~_

_As the days passed by, Demyx grew closer and closer to little Mika. He thought of her like a little sister. She started talking more than she did before. She was even more hyper everytime he visited. Someone told him that the only time she really spoke was with him, and that she was only really happy around him. He asked why before but no one ever said. Finally, he decided to ask Mika herself why people say this._

_"Mika?"_

_"Yes?" she said in her sweet little voice._

_"People told me you don't talk much with them."_

_She just looked at him and nodded._

_"Why?"_

_She looked at the setting sun._

_"My uncle told me that whatever I say to everyone is stupid and that I shouldn't talk at all. But, you don't think I'm stupid Demy, do you?" she asked._

_"Of course not. You're a really smart kid!" Demyx said proudly._

_Mika giggled._

_"Thank you. Thank you for being my big brother Demy."_

_Demyx patted her head like he always does and smiled._

_"You're welcome, Mika."_

_~Next week~_

_"Mika! Mika!" Demyx yelled._

_He looked all over town, but couldn't find her anywhere._

_"Excuse me, miss?" _

_The lady turned around._

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you know where Mika's house is?" _

_"Ah! Yes, it's over there." she pointed out._

_"Thanks!" _

_He ran in the direction of her house and stopped at a very small house. He pushed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Nobody was answering. He rang it three more times._

_"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! HOLD THE FUCK UP!" a man yelled._

_'Talk about manners... '__ Demyx thought._

_A man about in his mid-forties came out. His clothes were all messy and he smelled like he hadn't bathed in days._

_"Who the hell are you?" he said with anger._

_"Um, I think I have the wrong house. I was looking for Mika's house, so I'll just be on my-" he stopped in the middle his sentence when he heard a small whimper._

_"What the hell do you want with that brat?" the man said._

_"Mika?" Demyx said as he tried peeking inside._

_The man heard the small whimpering and looked back._

_"SHUT THE HELL UP DAMMIT!" he yelled. He threw an object that Demyx didn't see, but it was something glass like since he heard the shatter of it._

_He heard a small cry._

_"Mika!" he yelled._

_"GO THE HELL AWAY! SHE'S SICK ALRIGHT!" and with that, he slammed the door._

_Demyx had never felt so much anger in his life. (or well, the time he was around.) From then on he hasn't seen Mika for a few days. Making him depressed and worried. _

"Oh!" Roxas cut in. Stopping Demyx in the middle of his flashback.

"What? I was in the middle of a story dude."

"Yeah, but then I just wanted to say that now I know the reason you've been so depressed here." Roxas said.

"That all?" Demyx said.

Roxas nodded.

"Way to kill the mood Roxas." Demyx grumbled.

"Anyways.."

"Just skip some parts Demyx." Roxas said.

"Fine. Well, the next time I saw her she looked terrible. She was really pale, looked like she hadn't slept in days, and she couldn't walk straight. So what I did was I decided to take her away from him."

_*Back to the flashback*_

_It was almost night time, and Demyx was walking with Mika. She could barely move but she kept forcing her self._

_"Mika?"_

_She looked up at him and gave him a weary little smile._

_"Yeah?"_

_"I was wondering, if you wanted, to leave your uncle, and come with me."_

_Mika's eyes went wide. Demyx looked down at her and she looked like she was going to cry. She smiled and hugged him._

_"I'll take that as a yes." he laughed._

_*End of flashback*_

"And that's all?" Roxas asked.

"Actually, there's more. But it's something I'll tell you later." Demyx said.

Roxas sighed. He got up and stretched.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Roxas yawned.

"Alright. 'Night dude." Demyx waved.

Roxas left and Mika looked up at Demyx.

"Time for you to sleep too Mika." he smiled.

She nodded and he tucked her in his bed.

"Goodnight Mika."

"Goodnight Demy."

* * *

Hah! this was long no? :3 reviews? :D


	3. Oh Demyx

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. :3

* * *

The next morning went by smoothly. Everyone just got up and grabbed breakfast. They all sat down eating like they always do. Until someone asked something out of the blue.

"Hey! Demyx! Why'd you come home so late?" Xigbar asked.

Demyx coughed and started choking on his cereal. Axel being the closest smacked his back hard and Demyx fell into his bowl of cereal.

"Oops?"

Demyx sat up, his head dripping with corn flakes and milk.

"Thanks."

Axel gave him a thumbs up and continued eating.

"Yeeaaahh... You still need to answer my question kid." Xigbar said.

Demyx started panicking on the inside until Roxas spoke up.

"I asked him to get me something."

"Oh? What did he get?"

"Ice cream."

Everyone looked at Roxas like 'Wth? Ice cream at night?'.

"Yeah! That's it. I was awake and he came in my room asking me to get him some ice cream." Demyx chuckled nervously.

They shrugged and continued eating.

Demyx cleaned up quickly and went to his room. When he went in, he didn't see little Mika on his bed.

"Mika?"

He started panicking and went running out of his room.

_This is so not good._

~1 hour later~

He searched everywhere, but he couldn't find her. He was scared, really scared. So many thoughts ran through his head.

_What if someone found her? What if she found a way out of the castle? What if heartless got her?_

He just walked back to his room. He was never going to forgive himself if something had happened to little Mika. When he opened his door, Mika was sitting on his desk playing on his laptop. She looked at him, and smiled. She ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Demy!" she yelled happily.

"Mika! Where were you? I was really worried ya know?" he said.

"She was with me."

He looked up and Roxas was laying on his bed reading a comic.

"Why?"

"Well,"

~Flashback~

_*In the halls of Castle Oblivian*_

_"This is a big place." Mika whispered._

_Mika got bored and wanted to walk around. She knew that Demyx had told her to stay in the room, but she couldn't resist the urge of exploring her new home. She was in awe of the place. But, when she looked back..._

_"Uh-oh."_

_She had no idea where she had walked to. She looked around, and walked into a random hallway. She kept making turns and turns, only getting herself even more lost. She got tired and sat on a sofa that was there._

_"Maybe Demy would find me here."_

_So she sat there humming to herself. Walking by was Roxas reading a comic. He heard the humming and looked up. He turned his head and saw Mika swinging her legs._

_"Mika?"_

_She looked at Roxas and smiled._

_"Hi Demy's friend!" she waved._

_Roxas walked towards her and sat next to her._

_"Why are you here alone?"_

_"I was bored. So I left Demy's room, and now I'm lost."_

_Roxas sighed._

_"Come on, I'll take you back." he said._

_He then heard a small grumble. He looked at her and she was rubbing her stomach. She looked at him._

_"I'm hungry."_

_'Dammit.' He thought._

_He looked around to see if anyone was around._

_"Alright, let's go to the kitchen then. But if you see anyone, hide. Ok?"_

_She smiled and nodded. She got up and they started walking to the kitchen. Luckily when they got there no one was in there. She got her cereal, ate, and then both of them went back to Demyx's room._

~End of flashback~

"Oh."

Roxas got up and left out the door.

"Well, I'll see you guys later then." he said.

"Bye Roxy!" Mika yelled.

Roxas waved and left. Mika looked up at Demyx.

"Demy?"

He looked down and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Why can't I leave the room?"

His smiled faded and he sighed. He kneeled (sp?) down and patted her head.

"I'm sorry Mika. I'd like you to roam around this place, but, some people here are bad people."

She tilted her head.

"But, Roxy isn't bad?"

He chuckled.

"I know, but he isn't the only person who lives here ya know."

"There are more people?"

He nodded.

She thought for a moment and nodded.

"Ok! I won't leave then!" she smiled.

He laughed and got up.

"Alright then. And don't worry, I'll get you some food from the kitchen and leave it here so you don't get hungry."

She nodded. Not a second later, the door opened and walked in Axel.

"Hey dude I just wanted to say sorry about ear-"

He saw Mika. She looked at him and then hid behind Demyx. Axel looked at Demyx and pointed at her.

"W-Why is there a kid here?"

_Crap._

_

* * *

_

Hehe... Demyx is terrible at hiding things... :3 Reviews? Please?


	4. Oh joy!

I don't own kingdom hearts. :3

* * *

It was all quiet. Axel kept looking at Mika, Demyx was panicking a bit on the inside, and Mika just kept looking back and forth at the two.

"Demy? Who's that?" she said, breaking the silence.

Demyx just sighed.

"Axel, this is Mika. Mika, this is Axel." he said.

"Is he a good person?"

Axel looked at Demyx.

"What does she mean by a good person?" he asked.

"Yes he is Mika."

She smiled and ran up to Axel.

"You're my new friend!" she cheered.

Axel couldn't help but laugh. Demyx calmed down a bit.

"Hey, Mika. Why don't you play a few games on the laptop for a bit? I need to talk to Axel for a bit." Demyx said.

"Mm!"

She ran to his desk and turned on his laptop.

"Cute kid. Now, explain why she's here? And how she got here?"

Demyx explained everything. Axel just leaned on the wall with his eyes closed, but he was still listening to every word Demyx said.

"So you decided that the best place she could be is here?"

Demyx nodded. Axel scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know if that would the most bright idea Demyx. I mean, superior is really strict and what do you think might happen to the poor kid if she got caught?"

Demyx hung his head.

"I know man. I really don't want to leave her alone though. And she already likes it here."

Axel looked at Mika who was playing one of those dress up games. She looked happy. Axel stood up and looked at Demyx.

"You better take care of her then." was all he said.

Demyx nodded happily.

"Oh! There's another reason I came here. Superior wants you. He has a mission for you today."

"Aw come on!"

Mika looked back at them and cocked her little head.

"What's wrong Demy?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Mika. I have to leave." he said.

Mika frowned.

"But I wanted to play with you today!" she whined.

Demyx hugged Mika.

"I'm really sorry."

He let go of her and turned to Axel.

"Can you watch her Axel?"

Axel thought for a second and shrugged.

"Why not?"

Demyx sighed in relief.

"Thanks man. I owe you man."

"Nah. It's the least I could do since I smacked your head into your cereal." Axel laughed.

Demyx ignored him and left the room. Silence. For a moment. Axel started feeling awkward and looked at Mika, who was just staring at Axel.

"Soo... What do you want to do?" he asked awkwardly.

Mika cocked her head a bit and smilled.

"I want to walk around." she said sweetly.

Axel thought for a moment.

"Well, I think almost everyone is on a mission today. Sure." he shrugged.

Mika cheered and ran next to Axel.

"Alright kid. But, if you see or hear anyone, hide." he warned.

Mika nodded and they walked out. The halls were empty which made it easier to walk around with ease. Walking around made Mika feel better. She doesn't like being in one place for so long. She was also so amazed with her surroundings despite the fact everything was white and looked like everything kept repeating through every hallway they turned.

"Have you met anyone else here?" Axel asked.

Mika nodded.

"I only met Roxy." she said.

"Roxy?"

Axel chuckled.

"Nice, then that means we can bother him then." he grinned.

"But I thought you said everyone went on a mission today?"

"Well, I said almost everyone."

Mika smiled.

They headed towards Roxas's room all happy. When they got there, Axel knocked.

"Come in!" Roxas yelled.

They opened the door to see Roxas on his laptop.

"Roxy!"

Mika ran to Roxas and jumped on his lap.

"Hey Mika!" Roxas laughed.

When Axel walked in, Roxas flinched in surprise.

"Axel? You brought her here?"

"Yup! Demyx isn't the type to keep his room locked. So when I walked in, we were all surprised." Axel shrugged.

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"That's Demyx for ya."

Mika giggled. Roxas patted her head and looked at Axel.

"So what did you two need?"

"We're bored. Everyone's on missions."

"And you two need me because?"

Axel thought and was about to answer until Mika yelled.

"Let's have a tea party!"

They both looked at her.

"Tea party?"

"Pleeaasse?" Mika begged.

They both sighed.

"Fine."

"YAY!"

"But, you don't have anything to play tea party with." Axel said.

"Yes I do! Demy bought me toys!"

"Damn you Demyx." Roxas mumbled.

Mika and Axel brought her toys in and they set up a small table and set up Mika's little tea party set.

"Alright. You two are my guests. Axy, you are Roxy's daughter. Roxy, you're the mom!"

They both looked at each other and back.

"Why can't we be ourselves? You know? As guys?" Roxas asks.

"Because! Only girls can go to tea parties. And you two are the only ones I know right now, so you two have to be girls! Oh!"

She got up and went to a bag she and Axel brought and dug through it. She pulled out a tiara, two frilly hats, and some beads. She handed Axel and Roxas some beads and the hats.

"Put these on!" she grinned.

They groaned and put them on. Mika sat down and nodded.

"Alright. Welcome to my tea party!"

* * *

Muhahahaha now Roxas and Axel must suffa! :D lol idk... how was this? bad? stupid? or maybe good? could be better? REVIEWS! ^_^


	5. Isn't that fantastic?

Hm... yeah... I own nada from Kingdom hearts... :3

* * *

Mika was serving imaginary tea for the two.

"Alright! And now for snacks!" she cheered.

But then she stopped. She stood quiet for a moment.

"Mika?" Axel asked.

"We don't have snacks." she realized.

"And?" Roxas said.

"Well, we need snacks." she said.

Axel and Roxas just looked at each other. Mika went to the door.

"I'll get some!" and she ran out.

"Wait!' they both yelled.

They both ran after out after her, only to run into Xigbar. He took one look at the two and burst out laughing. They realized that they were still wearing the stuff Mika had made them wear.

"Goddamnit!" they both yelled.

"W-Why a-are you guy w-wearing-" he couldn't finish, he just kept laughing.

"I thought you said everyone went on a mission today." Roxas said to Axel as his eye kept twitching.

"I said almost eveyone." Axel said.

Xigbar kept laughing. He even fell on the floor holding his stomach.

_I. Hate. Him. _both thought.

They left him while he just layed on the floor... still laughing.

They walked to the next hallway until Roxas stopped.

"Shouldn't we take these off before someone else see-"

Then they heard more laughter. They turned to see Luxord laughing like a mad man. Roxas falcepalmed.

"I'm starting to think NO ONE went on a mission!" he yelled at Axel.

Axel sweatdropped and sighed.

"O-Oh. We did go on missions we just came early." Luxord managed to say.

Roxas and Axel immidietly took of the beads and such and threw them on the floor.

"Thanks for the laughs!" Luxord said and he walked away still chuckling.

Both of them rolled their eyes and continued their search for Mika.

"I hope no one found her." Roxas said worried.

All Axel could do was hope as well.

*In the Kitchen*

"Ooooo. I found some candy!" little Mika squeeled.

She had found a way to the kitchen making sure no one saw her. She went through every cabinet until she found some chips, juice, and candy. She found a bowl as well. She put the bag of chips and candy in the bowl and tried to pick that up with one hand and she tried to carry the gallon of juice with the other.

"Now to go back!" she cheered.

She ran out but she bumped into someone and dropped everything. Mika's eyes went wide as she looked up at the hooded person.

"I-I'm sorry." she said scared.

The person looked down at her and just walked away. Mika stared at the person leave. She shook her head and picked up everything.

"Mika!"

She looked up to see Axel and Roxas running to her. She smiled and waved.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh god you're alright." Axel sighed in relief.

"Yup! I got snacks!"

Roxas laughed and patted her head.

"You did. And you did it without letting anyone see you." Roxas congratulated.

Mika looked down sadly.

"Actually, I bumped into someone."

Both nobody's eyes went wide.

"But, that person didn't say anything. And they left."

"D-Did you see who it was?"

Mika shook her head.

"That person was wearing a hood."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other worried.

"Axy? Roxy?"

They both turned to Mika who was staring at them a bit confused.

"Um, let's just go back."

Mika didn't say anything and just nodded. Axel and Roxas helped Mika with the snacks and they went back to Roxas's room.

~The next day~

Mika slept in Axel's room. She was on Axel's bed still sleeping. Axel was already awake and ready to start the day.

"Hm." he said.

He looked at Mika who was sleeping very peacefully.

"I have to go. But, I don't think I can just leave her here." he whispered.

He sat on the bed and started thinking.

"Well, maybe I could see if it's a solo mission first. If it is, maybe I could take her." he said to himself.

He got up and left the room, but after he closed the door, Mika began waking up.

"A-Axel?" she yawned.

She sat up slowly and rubbed her blue eyes. She looked around but she didn't see Axel. Mika yawned again.

A knock was on the door.

"Axel?" a voice said.

The person walked in, and when that person walked in, Mika's eyes gleamed with joy.

"DEMY!"

Demyx was immediately glomped by Mika.

"Mika! Oh god you're ok!" Demyx said in relief.

"Mmhm!'

Demyx sat with Mika on Axel's bed.

"Did you like staying with Axel?"

"Yup! We had a tea party with Roxas too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Demyx hoped that they wouldn't go and complain to him.

"Demy. I'm bored." Mika said depressed.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go outside!"

Demyx's eyes widened.

"O-Outside?"

"Yeah! I always see the moon outside and sometimes it rains and it looks fun!" she said gleefully.

Demyx started getting worried.

_I can't take her outside though. _he thought sadly.

"So can we?" she asked.

"U-Um..."

"Please?" she begged.

He looked at her eyes and he saw they were getting watery just in case he said no.

"Alright." he sighed in defeat.

Her smile was huge after his answer.

"YAY!" she cheered.

She started running around in joy.

"But, we aren't going outside here." he said.

She stopped and cocked her head.

"We're going to another place."

"Where?"

"Do you, want to go to the beach?" he asked.

She smiled a very huge smile again and started jumping this time.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!"

Demyx couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, is your stuff in here?"

She nodded excitedly and pulled out her bag from under Axel's bed.

"Alright, we're leaving in ten minutes then. Get you're stuff ready and I'll be right back."

Mika immediatly started searching for clothes as Demyx left the room.

Demyx stepped out, looked back for a second, and closed the door.

"I'd rather get in trouble for leaving without telling anyone, than for her to get hurt by the heartless." he said to himself.

He walked away, without noticing that someone was listening to what he had said.

* * *

Reviews? :P


	6. A short day with Demyx

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Ready Mika?"

Mika had put on a blue with white poka dots one-peice swim suit and had black sandals on as well. She was holding a small black bag that carried extra stuff.

"Yup! What about you Demy?"

Demyx had on a blue hawaiin shirt and white shorts with blue sandals and sunglasses.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

He opened a portal and walked towards it, but Mika didn't move. Demyx looked back at her.

"What's wrong?"

She stared into the dark portal with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"T-That looks kinda scary."

Demyx scratched his head. And then he smiled.

"It's not. I promise."

Mika looked at him and smiled.

"Ok."

She grabbed his hand and they walked through.

As they walked through, Mika kept her eyes closed. Until, light shone and she felt a light breeze. She opened her eyes and saw that they were in a completely different place.

"Where are we?" she asked in amazement.

"I think this place was called... Um, I don't remember, something island."

Mika smiled. She looked around and there were many palm trees, the sand looked beautiful, and the water was shining with the sun. Mika dropped her bag and ran in the water.

"A-Ah. Cold, cold!" she laughed.

Demyx chuckled.

"Come on Demy!"

Demyx looked down a bit embarrased.

"I-It's ok Mika." he denied.

"Aw, why?" she pouted.

"Well, you see, I-I can't... swim." he muttered.

Mika heard him and cocked her head.

"Really?"

He nodded slowly.

Mika put her finger on her chin for a minute. She grinned.

"I'll teach you then!"

Demyx didn't say anything. Mika ran back to Demyx and pulled him into the water.

"First you move your arms like this, kick your legs like this, and keep your head like this!" she explained.

Demyx stood their confused.

"You got it?"

"U-Um, sure?"

"Great!" Mika giggled.

Mika left Demyx and started swimming around. Demyx just walked wherever he could stand.

"This is really ironic. I control water but I can't swim." Demyx said to himself.

Mika ran back out.

"You aren't going in?"

"S-Sorry Mika."

Mika smiled.

"It's ok."

She thought for moment.

"Can we walk around?"

Demyx thought.

"I don't see any harm in that."

They both smiled and started walking. Mika was in awe of her surroundings. As they walked, something caught her eye.

"Demy, is that a town?"

Demyx looked up.

"Huh, first time I've actually noticed that."

Far across from where they were, a small town was in view. Mika turned to Demyx.

"Can we go there?"

Demyx looked at her.

"One day." he smiled.

She smiled back and ran in front of him.

"Demy, is this the only place you know how to get to?"

"Actually, I know plenty of places." he said.

"Can we go to all of them?"

"Yeah, we can."

"YAY!" Mika jumped in joy.

Demyx opened a portal.

"Let's go home, it's getting a bit late."

"MMKAY!" and she ran in.

"That kid." Demyx chuckled.

When he walked in, his eyes widended.

"Demyx, you are in some deep shit man."

There, Xigbar was holding an unconscious Mika over his shoulders.

"Xigbar! Wait!"

"You better explain quickly before I take this kid to the boss." Xigbar said seriously.

Demyx sighed and started explaining everything. Xigbar closed his eye and nodded.

"That's it." Demyx ended.

Xigbar was quiet for a moment, making Demyx a bit uneasy. Then, Xigbar burst out laughing. Demyx stared in confusion.

"O-Oh god Demyx! T-That is such a SAPPY story!" he yelled.

Demyx hung his head. Xigbar handed over Mika's unconscious body to him.

"A-Alright dude. I-I'll keep this kid a secret." he said through some chuckles.

"Thank you so much Xigbar! I owe you big time!"

"Hell yeah you do!" he yelled as he walked away.

Demyx looked at Mika.

"What did he do?" he asked himself out loud.

Roxas walked by and saw the two.

"Demyx?" he said.

"Hey Roxas."

"Um, why is Mika unconscious?" Roxas asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, Xigbar knocked her out."

"WHAT?"

"Ehehe." Demyx sweatdropped.

Roxas shook his head and walked away.

"WAIT ROXAS!"

He stopped.

"C-Can you watch her for me again?"

Roxas looked at him.

"Why?"

"PLEASE?"

"FINE!"

Demyx handed Mika to Roxas.

"Thanks!" and ran off.

"Freaking Demyx."

* * *

It isn't the best chapter ever. But, tell me it. Blah Blah Blah. :3


End file.
